Electronic devices, namely power monitoring systems, are often mounted within a door or panel opening in order to allow access to a display, controls, receptacles, etc. and also to provide a degree of protection to the user from hazardous energies, e.g., electricity. Current mounting and retaining devices are often cumbersome to attach and detach and are relatively costly. They may require tools in order to install such devices on the power monitoring systems and/or to secure them in the door or panel opening. Furthermore, such devices often incorporate small components (e.g., screws, nuts) that can be easily dropped or misplaced.
Therefore, there exists a need for mounting and retaining devices that are inexpensive, easy to attach and detach with minimal or no use of tools and that provide a rapid method of mounting and retaining power monitoring systems in a door or panel opening.